romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
Santissimo Sacramento delle Religiose Riparatrici Sacro Cuore
'Santissimo Sacramento delle Religiose Reparatrici Sacro Cuore '''is a 20th century public dependent chapel of the parish of San Saturnino Martire , and has a postal address given as Via Tagliamento 40, off the Via Salaria in the Trieste district. The actual chapel entrance seems to be at number 44 (see below). History This used to be the convent chapel of the Sisters, Religious Reparatrices of the Sacred Heart (''Religiosas Reparadoras del Sagrado Corazón) who were based at Lima in Peru. They ran a school here until recent years, and also a nursing home. However, the school has been closed for some time. The nursing home seems to have lasted a little longer. However, the Diocese no longer lists this congregation as present at Rome. The convent chapel is now a public Mass centre, and has a surprisingly large number of Masses being celebrated here. The floors above it are occupied by a private medical facility called the Centro Medico Giancotti. Appearance Layout and fabric The complex has two conjoined edifices, a rather grand early 20th century neo-Baroque house and a rather grim 1950's block. The former seems to have been the nursing home, and the latter the school. There are no gardens or open areas attached, so it is no wonder that the school shut down. The chapel is in the modern block, which is a six-storey flat-roofed construction with a reinforced concrete frame and red brick infill. The storeys are separated by deep concrete beams, which protrude slightly in the frontage. The left hand half of the first two storeys is taken up by the chapel. The exposed side wall, to the left, has seven bays separated by thin concrete piers and which have red brick infill. These support a very thin zig-zag beam with very obtuse angles, an angle between each pair of piers. Into each angle is inserted a window the width of the bay, A strip of brick infill separates the zig-zag from the massive concrete beam marking the level of the second floor above. The back wall, behind the sanctuary, has a wide window in the same style -almost a horizontal rectangle, but with a very shallowly angled top. Façade The first two storeys of the street frontage are occupied by a pair of huge concrete frames, comprising three thick piers supporting a massive horizontal beam. This has two incut angles on its underside, one on each side of the central pier, and one on its upper edge above said pier. The upper edge is horizontal towards the corners. The right hand frame has two storeys, while the left hand one fronts the chapel. This has a decorative entrance doorway in varnished pine planks with a cross motif. Above this is a blank concrete baulk, then an irregularly pentagonal window set into the underside angle of the beam mentioned. Liturgy According to the parish website (July 2018), Mass is celebrated: Weekdays 6:00, 8:00, 18:30; Sundays and Solemnities 8:30, 9:30, 10:30, 11:30, 12:30, 18:30. External links Info.roma web-page Category:Catholic chapels in larger buildings Category:Dedicated private chapels Category:Outside the walls - North-East Category:Dedications to Jesus Christ Category:Dedications to the Blessed Sacrament Category:20th century